Currently, portable electronic devices are providing more various kinds of services and additional functions. In order to increase the effective value of such electronic devices and satisfy a user's various demands, various kinds of applications (application software programs) executable on an electronic device are being developed.
In addition, wearable electronic devices capable of communicating with such electronic devices are being developed. The wearable electronic devices can be worn on a user's body, and include, for example, a smart watch and smart glasses. An electronic device can transmit a message to a wearable electronic device, wherein the message includes only text.
When an electronic device according to the related art configures a message, the electronic device configures only the content of the message. For example, since an electronic device according to the related art does not provide information about a display format of a message, a message configured by the electronic device is monotonous and prosaic. In addition, since no wearable electronic device has a method of using its own functions, a wearable electronic device could only execute applications of an electronic device.
For this reason, there is a need to enable an electronic device to configure a message that is to be transmitted to a wearable electronic device using a certain format of template or a user selected format of template. In addition, there is a need to include functions that can be executed on a wearable electronic device in a message so that a user can execute at least one function through the message.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.